Do Do That Voodoo
by TraSan
Summary: Rule number 32: Enjoy the little things. Bro-fluff. Happy Birthday, IrisMay!


**Do Do That Voodoo**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Not even on a good day.

**Beta'd: **By Muffy Morrigan. Thank you for the quick beta, girl.

**Time Line: **Um, well, I guess further into Season 5 since Dean's birthday isn't until January!

**Dedicated: **To IrisMay. Happy Belated Birthday, my fellow Scorpio.

**Warning: **Just a short bro-fluff story. Don't expect major revelations or plot. BG.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The doughnut was warm, fragrant, and definitely forbidden contraband. Being stuck in the hospital was bad enough, but considering it was Dean's birthday, Sam just couldn't stand to see the grimace of disgust on his brother's face when the morning oatmeal and weak coffee made its rounds. He pulled his jacket tighter, smashing the soft dough against his chest in an effort to contain the smell.

The steady beeping and soft swish of the heart monitor and respirator were absent, the familiar drone of three long days echoed in his ears even after four days of silence. Sam was pretty sure it followed him all the way into his dreams. This one had been entirely too close for comfort. Seeing Dean on the brink of death for the fifth time in the last four years, not including the whole 'Mystery Spot song and Trickster dance' was enough to drive Sam to the edge of his ability to cope.

He needed to let it go, but it wasn't easy, damn near impossible in fact. Taking a deep breath, he steeled his emotions and slipped past the pink draw curtain into the room. Dean was sitting up, smirk on his face, watching something on the television. He had color back in his cheeks, and the dark circles were gone from under his eyes. Sam relaxed, the tension in his shoulders fading slightly. Dean was okay, he was going to be fine. His brain knew that, now if he could only convince his heart.

"Hey, Sammy!" Dean said, entirely too cheerful for Sam's dark thoughts. "Here to spring me?"

"As soon as the doctor gives you the green light," Sam said, forcing swirling black fear to the background.

Dean smiled, turning his attention back to the television for a fraction of a second before he sniffed, crinkling his nose. His head whipped back in Sam's direction before Sam even had a chance to figure out what program was showing. "You brought real coffee?"

Sam chuckled, setting one paper cup down on the roll away table. "Don't mind the Starbucks cup, Clarista assured me it was plain, brewed coffee."

"Clarista the barista?" Dean asked with a smirk, picking up his cup and inhaling loudly before releasing a contented sigh. He looked up at Sam. "Let me guess, she's working her way through college."

Sam felt the blush of embarrassment climb up his neck. In spite of all the ways they had both changed in the last few years, apparently his brother still knew him entirely too well.

"I'll take that as a yes," Dean said with a chuckle.

"What're you watching?" Sam asked, at an attempt to change the subject.

"Nuthin.'"

Sam watched for a minute, then laughed. "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?"

"Hey, it's the '80s cartoon version, they rocked."

Sam laughed harder.

Dean slapped him half-heartedly on the arm. "They did." His eyes narrowed and he focused intently on Sam. "Did you have doughnuts for breakfast?"

Sam smiled, reaching into his inside coat pocket. "Your ability to ferret out food is amazing. As a matter of fact, I stopped by Voodoo Doughnuts, it's just down the road from Powell's and they had this." He set the bar doughnut on the table.

Dean flashed him a grateful smile before digging into the wax paper wrapper. "Aw, Sam," he said with awe and delight in his scratchy voice. "Now, this is a thing of beauty."

Sam grimaced as Dean took a large bite of the maple-iced doughnut topped with a strip of bacon. "They had voodoo doll doughnuts, cereal topped ones, some with Tang sprinkled on them, all kinds."

"It's awesome," Dean said, around a mouthful of pastry. "Beyond awesome." He hastily finished chewing and swallowed, washing it down with black coffee. "Whoever made this is a genius. A bacon doughnut. It's like the _perfect_ breakfast."

"I thought a week ago it was beef jerky and blueberry muffins," Sam said, smiling. "And before that, wasn't it pancakes with sausage gravy?"

Dean scowled, shaking the doughnut in Sam's face. "This is the perfect breakfast."

Sam laughed, settling back into the chair and taking a sip of his latte. "Happy birthday, Dean."

Dean looked confused for a minute, as he mentally checked through the days. He took another bite of the maple bar and sighed. "Thanks, Sammy."

Sam crossed his legs at the ankles, slumping in the chair to get comfortable. "You're welcome." He sipped his coffee enjoying the contented moans of approval from Dean, and the cheesy humor of the Ninja Turtles. Their lives may be a lot of things right now, destiny propelling them down a road neither of them wanted to travel. But at this moment, in this room, they were simply what they were always truly meant to be – brothers.

…………………………………………………………**Supernatural**………………………………………………………

AN: Voodoo Doughnuts is a real place in Portland, OR. My son happens to love the bacon doughnuts. I think maybe as much as Dean. :)


End file.
